(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to memory buses that can be used with computing devices that use solid-state mass storage, such as mass storage devices that use semiconductor memory devices as their respective mass storage memory store, named “solid-state mass storage devices”, and with computing devices that employ a solid-state memory subsystem.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Unlike hard disk drives, solid-state storage devices are disposed with a solid-state memory subsystems comprising of a plurality of semiconductor memory devices that have addressable memory cells. Increasing the memory capacity of these memory subsystems is difficult to perform without also negatively impacting the memory performance of these memory subsystems, the integrity of data transferred through the memory bus of these mass storage devices, or both. In addition, semiconductor technology continues to improve, and thus change, rendering known memory bus designs not readily adaptable to such change. Consequently, there is a need for a memory bus solution that can be adapted for a selected memory capacity, semiconductor memory device technology advancements, or both. In addition, for a selected mass storage capacity configuration or semiconductor device technology level of a solid-state mass storage subsystem, there is a need to maintain the integrity of data transferred through the memory bus solution, maximize memory subsystem performance, or both.